Ramune
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: Love is like a bottle of Ramune.... (I wrote it when I was drinking from a bottle of Ramune)
1. Default Chapter

*Hey I just came back from Uwajimaya (for those who don't know it's a chain of Asian food stores) I bought a crap load of Ramune drinks. I can't explain if you don't know what they are. If you do then this fic will make sense....... well..........sorta. Heh heh Ja!*  
  
  
  
1 Ra-mu-ne  
  
  
  
"YUKI!" The voice of the pink haired whirlwind echoed through the apartment. When nothing answered him Shuichi began to roam the area looking for his stoic lover. He knew that Yuki was home. He just was being himself and shutting himself off. Shuichi peaked into the study and noticed the cold eyes of Yuki focused on the laptop in front of him. He was most likely working. Shuichi just leaned on the wall and smirked. "Yuki wa Yuki." Then he decided he needed a shower. He had been "working" all day and he was quite sweaty. Plus the little stop at the store for his favorite drink.  
  
Yuki heard the door slam and he winced. He knew what was to follow. It was the yelling of the pink baka. Why he had taken the loud mouthed singer as a lover he still didn't know. Still he found himself feeling alone when Shuichi wasn't around. Shuichi had brought more then just noise in the apartment. He brought the sound of laughter. Something Yuki thought he had long forgotten. The sound of Shuichi's voice brought Yuki back to his right state of mind. He continued to write the newest chapter of his new book.  
  
At first it started out as mindless drivel that would make the fan girls drool. Only he changed the subject of the book at the last minute. Time for his romance novels to take a twist.  
  
Shuichi came out of the shower toweling off his hair. He noticed that he had left his drinks out. He quickly put them away thankful that they were still cold from being in a cooler. One of them he opened and drank it. Soon he had become sleepy. The day had become a blur. Singing was harder then most people thought. He changed into his night clothes and unfolded his blanket. He still slept on the couch. It's not like he ever asked. He was sure Yuki would reprimand him for asking to share a bed with him. It was a little too personal. Even Shuichi had to admit it would be rather odd. He knew that he was the only person close to Yuki's heart.  
  
He didn't question it. Despite the sugar in the drink Shuichi drifted off into the world of nod as Yuki watched from a safe distance.  
  
The next morning things had seemed to twist a little. Instead of Yuki grumbling about Shuichi waking him up Shuichi was grumbling about Yuki waking him up. "Breakfast is ready brat." Yuki hissed at Shuichi who grumbled. "now you know what it feels like." he thought inwardly. Shuichi blinked at Yuki's tone of voice.  
  
Shuichi made a run for the bathroom throwing his clothes on. He feared that he was running late. Yuki watched with fascination. "I didn't think that people could move like that" Shuichi was about to bolt out the door when Yuki stepped in the way. "Where are you going?" Shuichi blinked he hadn't noticed when Yuki had gotten to the doorway. "I'm late for work!" Shuichi cried as he shrugged a coat on. "I woke you up early brat. I made breakfast." Yuki's voice hadn't changed. He still sounded the same. Shuichi however knew that inside Yuki was showing he cared. Shuichi had learned to read Yuki. Still this was a bit of a surprise.  
  
Yuki smirked at the look on Shuichi's face. Shuichi turned and marched to the table and plopped himself into the chair. Yuki sat down and sipped at his coffee while reading the newspaper. Shuichi on the other hand was stuffing food into his mouth while reading the comics and laughing. After a few moments Yuki was aware that it had become quiet. Half scared he looked over his newspaper to see Shuichi looking at him. He wasn't making any odd faces at him. Just watching him. "Do you have a problem brat?" Yuki spoke a little harsher then he had wanted but people staring at him was one of his pet peeves. That and squeaky doors. "Oh it's nothing. I was just admiring you. You look sexy in glasses." Shuichi replied. "Do you really think so? Yuki asked. "Yea!" Shuichi chirped back. "In that case....." Yuki removed the glasses and smashed them in his bare hands. The whole time he looked at Shuichi who's mouth was wide open in horror and shock. Springing across the table Shuichi opened Yuki's hand which was now bloody and cut. Shuichi quickly removed the glass and bandaged the hand. "Yuki! You could have really hurt yourself!" Shuichi cried at Yuki who looked unmoved. A unbandaged hand snaked it's way up to Shuichi's face. "You're cute when you worry brat." Shuichi closed his eyes as he saw Yuki leaning over to kiss him. Yuki however missed and ended up near Shuichi's ear. "Look at the time." he whispered "You're late brat" Shuichi's eyes widened and he jumped to the door and got his things ready. He picked up a piece of toast for the road. Just as he was about to sprint out the door he stopped and kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Don't hurt your self anymore please?" With that he ran out the door. Yuki walked to the door. He touched his cheek. Then his eyes went cold again and he put the boy out of his mind for the rest of the day.  
  
The day had past. It was uneventful for both the men. Upon his arrival home Shuichi did the same ritual. Tonight though Yuki was in a good mood so he was actually out of the study and roaming the apartment. Shuichi smiled and went to the couch to watch T.V.  
  
"Oi Yuki. Did you have anything planned for dinner?" Shuichi spoke as his tummy growled. Shuichi had only been home for 10 minutes and Yuki was already annoyed. "No. What do I look like to you brat? I'm not a chef." Yuki grumbled. He was already grabbing a few beers to take with him into the study. "I….I just thought maybe…." Shuichi cut himself off. He already looked stupid. "Nothing never mind." Shuichi then stood and pulled his coat on again. "Listen I'm going out to eat. I'll bring you something back ok?" it wasn't even a question. With that Shuichi left and closed the door and Yuki was left sitting in the room alone. He smirked and went to work. Finally some peace and quiet.  
  
Two hours later Yuki had about as much peace and quiet as he could handle. In fact he was throwing things around to cause some sort of noise. That and he was angry at himself. He shouldn't have yelled at Shuichi like that. "Stupid!" he screamed. Then he opened the refrigerator to grab himself another beer. 7th for the night. When he reached inside his hand connected with a long thin bottle. He pulled it out to notice that it was one of Shuichi's ramune drinks.  
  
He studied it for a long moment. The bottle was simple. Yet He could tell that it had to have something special about it. Or else Shuichi wouldn't keep buying them. He couldn't tell how to open it. Finally he read the instructions." I'm suppose to push the lid down? " He finally did what it said. The was pushing ever so gently. Finally he gave up and slammed the plug down into the bottle. It cause the liquid to flow over and go all over the counter. Yuki mumbled a few curse words "leave it up to that pink haired baka to like something like this." Finally after cleaning the mess up he finally took a drink. The drink was sweet yet not overly sweet. The marble clanked around until Yuki figured that the little bumps in the side of the bottle were meant to keep the marble from moving about. After a few tries he was able admit he liked the drink. Then it hit him like someone had thrown a rock at him. It hit so hard that he dropped the drink causing it to shatter all over the floor. "Shuichi….. Shuichi is like the drink." He stared at the broken bottle. "On the outside it's simple. But on the inside he's sweet and refreshing. He can only take so much pressure until he explodes. Even if he's hurt it's not violent. His sweetness is gone and it leaves everything sticky. He watched at the marble rolled to his feet. Then after a moment he picked it up and watched it crumble in is hands. "I've broken him. The only person that would stay with me no matter what and I've caused him to run." His eyes widened. "Shuichi!" He cried out to the room. The thumping of feet came to him when he heard his named cried.  
  
Shuichi had gone out for a "walk" which equaled that he went to Ryuuichi's place. Although when he got there the door was answered by Tatsuha. "Shuichi? What are you doing here?" Ryuuichi then pushed past him and shook Shuichi "Shu-chan I'm so glad you came!" Shuichi found himself in a hug that threatened to cut of his air. "Sakuma-san I can't breath." Ryuuichi dropped Shuichi and glared at him. "What did you call me?" When Shuichi didn't respond Ryuuichi went serious and picked up Shuichi and carried him into the house. Setting him down he just looked at Shuichi until hoping that Shuichi would say something. Tatsuha knew right away what the problem was. "It's Eiri ne?"  
  
Shuichi bit his lip. "That bastard! Did he hit you?" Shuichi's head shot up "NO! Yuki would never hit me! He just yelled at me. I don't know why it bothered me. He was so nice this morning. Then when I got home he was mean and yelled at me. It wasn't more then normal though. I just didn't feel like I wanted to put up with it." Tatsuha leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the forehead. He signaled for Ryuuichi to get something from the kitchen. "Shuichi. I don't care who you are. You don't dissever to be treated this way. Eiri is stupid. He doesn't know how lucky he is." Shuichi burst in. "No I'm the lucky one. Out of all the fans he has he chose me to be the one that got to live with him. I'm the one that he makes love to!" Tatsuha put one of his fingers over Shuichi's lips. "You chose him. He would never have gotten anywhere if you hadn't pushed." Shuichi stood up. " I have to go back. I have to fix it." With that Shuichi ran out the door. He stopped at a restaurant to pick up some food for Yuki.  
  
When he got home the house was silent except he saw various items thrown around. It was a mess. He feared that someone had broken in. He heard Yuki scream out his name. It sounded like Yuki was in pain. Screaming out he ran into the other room to see Yuki sitting on the couch with a broke ramune bottle at his feet. Shuichi rushed forward to clean up the mess. Then he looked at Yuki. "Back to normal I see' Shuichi dumped the remains into the garbage and warmed up the food for Yuki. Shuichi decided that he needed to take another shower. He started to cross the room when he saw that Yuki was staring at him. He smiled then moved around Yuki.  
  
Yuki had had enough. About a few hours ago he yelled at Shuichi for being hungry now Shuichi had brought him food and cleaned up the mess that he made. He reached out and snared Shuichi's wrist. "Stop it Shuichi. Stop pretending like nothing is the matter." Shuichi whipped around to look at Yuki. "Why? I treat you like crap Shuichi and you still come back." Shuichi flew off the handle. "Why wouldn't I come back? I love you Yuki I don't care what happens as long as I can be around you!" With that he sprang forward connecting his lips with Yuki's 


	2. Part 2

*well I did promise myself that this wasn't going to be a chapter story. ..... I lied. Please excuse my constant changing of the name Yuki to Eiri and vice versa. So here is the end part (hopefully) not much else to say but yea. A lemon? Perhaps  
  
  
  
Ramune  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuki just stood there. Even though Shuichi was kissing him and crying he was just standing still. Soon Shuichi gave up. He wasn't going to get a reaction out of Yuki. He let go and removed himself from Yuki's body. A quick glance at Yuki and Shuichi was in tears he turned to run out the front door. Yuki saw it coming and in a blink of an eye he saw Shuichi leaving and never coming back. He saw Hiro coming to get Shuichi's stuff. Saw Hiro punching him. The thing he saw that he hated the most was not seeing Shuichi asleep on the couch. Faster then he could register he reached out and grabbed Shuichi to him. "Stay" he said simply. Both him and Shuichi knew it meant a lot. Yuki reached a hand up and stroked Shuichi's cheek. "Please...... Don't leave" "Damn" Shuichi thought. "He's really pushing himself." Yuki brushed a tear from Shuichi's eye. Yuki leaned down and his lips just touched Shuichi's when Shuichi pulled Yuki closer. When Yuki pried Shuichi's lips open Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth. Yuki opened his eyes and saw Shuichi again. He was still crying. This time the way his face looked. He looked like he was trying to forget himself. Yuki could connect with the look. He closed his eyes and threw himself back into the kiss.  
  
Shuichi could feel himself move backwards. He couldn't tell if it was him or if it Yuki moving him. To tell the truth he couldn't care less. When his knees hit the back of the couch he started to fall backwards but Yuki was able to stick his hands out and almost caught them both. Shuichi landed on the couch while Yuki was hovering above him. Yuki had to admit that he liked this. This made up for all the times that Shuichi annoyed him. Yet he felt like he was making up for all the times he hurt Shuichi. God knows that was like everyday. Shuichi had gotten a little too comfortable and had fallen asleep. Yuki pushed himself up and sat down. He pulled a smoke from his shirt pocket. After he lit it he took a long drag and looked a Shuichi. Both him and Shuichi had been aroused. He noticed that he could make his go away. He smirked Shuichi was going to wake up in the morning with one big problem.  
  
Shuichi woke the next morning feeling a little disheveled. He was still in the clothes he wore yesterday. Great! Things were already looking down. He shuffled to the bathroom and tried his best to pee into the toilet.  
  
Yuki on the other hand was still awake. His self-control wasn't as good as he thought it was. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. His mis-adventures with Shuichi were not as easily forgotten as he wanted them to be. When the muffled sounds of Shuichi moving around had made Yuki stiffen and silently wish that Shuichi would come into the room.  
  
Shuichi decided that checking on Yuki would be a bad idea. God knows what would happen if he did. He chose instead to watch T.V. Before he did he wanted a drink cause the apartment was slowly heating up. He flopped on the couch and did like he always did. Which was to spread his legs. It kept the heat away from his legs and cooled his lower half down. Yuki was torn from watching and keeping himself in check.  
  
When Shuichi was overheating he gave into the ramune bottle. He opened it causing it to go all over his legs and hands. He cursed a bit. The stickiness was annoying at time. Shuichi was such a spaz and always got things messy. Padding into the kitchen he wet a towel and began his task of cleaning himself.  
  
Meanwhile in the other room Yuki pulled up a chair and watched Shuichi through the small crack in the door. He almost smirked at how Shuichi never did notice when we was watching. This time it was a little different. Shuichi was wiping his hands and legs with the wet cloth. Never in his life had Yuki ever wished to be an object...but at the moment he wished he was that wet towel.  
  
Shu (as oblivious as ever) just sat there cleaning up his mess until he remembered that he was sticky. He wiped his hands on the towel. Then looked around. "Shuichi you idiot it's not like anyone is watching you." He told himself. He wiped the sides of his legs wishing that Yuki had the towel. He figured that Yuki was mad at him. "Yuki doesn't know what it is like to have to work your ass off singing and dancing. You get all sweaty and smelling and your voice hurts. It's hard!... and so am I." It was funny how he thought he sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. He hadn't quite noticed how the towel and his hand strayed towards him crouch.  
  
Yuki felt like a pervert. Here he was watching his under aged looking lover possibly start stroking himself. Revenge can be so sweet.  
  
After some delightful groping of himself Shuichi decided that he needed to stop cause it was a bad thing to do. He got up and put the towel in his dirty clothes. He heard a pounding noise coming from Yuki's study. He brushed it off as Yuki working.  
  
Yuki however was slightly annoyed that Shuichi decided to stop he punched the wall and cursed a little. Lighting up yet again. Shuichi frustrated him in the worst ways possible. Then his mind decided to notice his bandaged hand. He just looked at it. Then again Shuichi was the only person to actually give a damn. Sure other people cared but if they really cared then they would have pushed. Eiri was one to need perseverance. He was starting to feel bad about how he treated Shuichi. Everyone always got mad at him for treating him like crap. Yet Shuichi came back. Again and again. Eiri knew that he had met his match. No matter how hard he pushed Shuichi away he was always greeted with Shuichi trying harder and making his life all that more bearable. The clang of glass brought him out of his mind. Shuichi had taken to drinking his drink again. Only Eiri found it to be one of the biggest turns on ever.  
  
Shuichi sat on the couch in his normal manner (legs spread apart) sucking contently on the ramune bottle. It took all of Yuki's power not to jump out of the chair and tackle Shuichi. Shuichi was lost in his own little world and didn't even notice what he was doing. His body was flushed from the heat in the apartment. He had opened his shirt a little and sweat dripped over him. Eiri couldn't help but notice that when Shuichi drank he looked like he was giving the bottle a blowjob. The droplets of sweat called attention to Yuki. He himself began to feel like he was over heating. After a few minutes his hand strayed into his pants. Even into his boxers. If only Shuichi knew the real power he had over Yuki. His hand began to beat out a desperate rhythm. He tried his best not to moan but when Shuichi had finished the drink and began to use his tongue to move the marble around Yuki lost his resolve.  
  
Shuichi had heard a moan which made him stop his little game of bat the marble around and looked towards the direction of the sound. Yuki's study. A smirk danced across his face. He had an audience and being ever the performer he needed to put on the show. He opened his shirt so that it showed his whole chest. He then began to run his hands down his chest. "Mouuu it's so hot in here." He opened his eyes not knowing that he had closed them.  
  
Yuki pulled his hand out of his pants and stormed through the door and grabbed Shuichi by the sides of his shirt. He yanked him to his feet. "I won't have any of your damn cockteasing." He barked at Shuichi before he crushed his lips to Shuichi's.  
  
To say that Shuichi was caught off guard would be an understatement. He froze in shock. It took him a few more seconds to realize that Yuki was kissing him. He responded my opening his mouth allowing Yuki more access. Yuki took it as an opportunity to try and suck Shuichi's lunges out through his mouth.  
  
Shuichi moaned into Yuki's mouth breaking the kiss. Yuki pulled back looking at Shuichi's kiss bruised lips. He decided that he would put that pretty purple color in spots all over Shu's body.  
  
Yuki decided that he wouldn't risk the couch again. He didn't know if he could stand another night of frustration at the hand of Shuichi. So he picked Shuichi up and dragged him to the bedroom. Then threw him on the bed. Shuichi looked up at Yuki who was hovering above him.  
  
Shuichi gave Yuki a smile that reached his eyes. It puzzled Yuki because it was sweet and innocent, while being evil and predatory. He just blinked and watched Shuichi for a moment. It was a few moments before Shuichi had noticed that both of them had been too lost in each other's eyes to care about the need that had driven them here. Shuichi broke the moment as his hand drifted down to his shorts and he began to tease himself. Moaning he threw his head back again and closed his eyes. Yuki took it as signal to continue his explorations. He moaned at the sight of Shuichi rubbing himself. He knew that watching was going to make him do the same thing. He had waited all morning to do something to Shuichi he sure as hell wasn't going to stroke himself. Not with Shuichi that close.  
  
Still moaning as he rubbed himself Shuichi was jerked upwards. Breathing became a problem. For a moment his brain was fogged. He had to open his eyes to figure out what was blocking his breath. Yuki. Yuki seemed to be the problem. Instead of pulling away Shuichi decided to suck the air from Yuki. His body began to feel as if it was on fire. In his storm of emotions the only thing he could feel was Yuki. He wrapped his arms around Yuki. Like he was clinging to him. Yuki felt this and repeated the action. He couldn't figure out why. He was sure that he didn't need Shuichi. Shuichi was just a quick lay, not much more. Then the image of the ramune bottle popped into his head. If it was possible Yuki squeezed Shuichi harder and kissed him in the same fashion.  
  
The show of emotion was almost too much for Shuichi. Not only was it more then words could say but it was better then words. He began to slowly rock his hips. When not much happened. He removed his hands from around Yuki moving them in a downwards motion he sought out Yuki's hips. He grabbed Yuki by the pants to the point where he was laying on him. This motion had caught Yuki off guard but he recovered quickly. Now he could feel Shuichi's hips rock and it felt good. Well sorta. He was torn from letting it happen and just getting straight to the point. Just when he had his mind made up he felt as if Shuichi was pushing him back. He sat up almost in fear that he was hurting Shuichi. "Are you ok?... Shuichi... Shuichi are you ok?" His voice almost panicked ridden when Shuichi didn't answer. Shuichi sprang up and stratteled Yuki's hips. "Eiri" He whispered before pressing his lips to Yuki's.  
  
Yuki was startled. Shuichi never called him Eiri. For such a little thing it was a big sign to him. He knew it was a sign that he did need Shuichi. Needed him badly. He snaked his hands up to Shuichi's neck. His thumbs rubbed at Shuichi's cheeks. He pulled away to nip at Shuichi's neck. As if keeping his promise he set to putting bruises allover Shuichi's neck. He found it hard with Shuichi bouncing on his lap. "Shuichi" he breathed across Shuichi's neck was all it took to calm Shuichi. He was sure it had nothing to do with the removal of Shuichi's shirt. Which was almost off in the first place. Shuichi reached out and began to unbutton Yuki's shirt. To calm his raging hormones Yuki pressed his head to Shuichi's feeling the pants of hot air that Shuichi was breathing out. The whimpers and sighs were claming in a way. Finally his shirt was off and discarded to the side. Shuichi bent over and nipped at Yuki's ear. He heard the moan that escaped Yuki. He threw himself down to the back down to the bed. His short unbuttoned. He ran his hand down his chest. Yuki could only watch so much. He ripped Shuichi's shorts off and threw them to the side. His hard earned self-control was fading. Shuichi raised his arms like a blind man groping for something. Yuki laid himself down on Shuichi. He jerked his hips into Shuichi's naked form. A moaned escaped Shuichi's parted lips. Shuichi's hands began to stray to his erection but Yuki caught them and pinned them to the bed. Yuki had to let one hand go so that he could reach the nightstand. Shuichi had learned his lesson therefore made no move to rub himself again.  
  
Yuki had grabbed the small bottle of lotion and nothing else. To Shuichi this was quite the surprise. Since they had become lovers Yuki had always insisted on using a condom. At first his excuse was that he didn't know what kind of diseases the little brat might carry. He stopped his teasing when he first found out that it was him that had taken Shuichi's virginity. Then it was that he didn't know what diseases he carried and didn't want to give them to Shuichi. After his little hospital trip he knew he was safe and he had been with Shuichi too long to have gotten anything else. After that it was just a habit. Part of it was a trust thing. He told Shuichi. "I've never trusted a lover that much." At first it hurt Shuichi then he came to realize that he was slowly trusting him. For him to tell that secret meant a lot. He never pushed the argument after that. Now however he didn't grab for them. The knowledge made him happy. Yuki himself had totally forgot about the condoms. His number one thought was about getting into Shuichi before he exploded. From Shuichi's moaning and pants he knew that he didn't have time to prep him. He squeezed a large amount of the lotion into his hand and began to smear it on his erection. Even in his state of arousement Shuichi saw what Yuki was doing. If he already wasn't so turned on by everything this would have turned him on more. He grabbed the head board and began to piston his hips into the air. He wanted any sort of contact. He was so turned on he was in pain. Tears streamed down his eyes as he cried out for Yuki to hurry up and do something. Fearing that this would be too short if he didn't do something Yuki pulled Shuichi into his arms and hugged him. It was the only thing he could think of to calm Shuichi down. His "Fuck me now" attitude was not going to be a good experience. He rocked Shuichi back and forth. Whispering calming words to him. He wouldn't let go until Shuichi's breathing evened out. It took what seemed like forever. Shuichi began to ramble out apologies. He was about to leave the bed when Yuki pulled him down. "I wanted to calm you down not stop." He growled before he crushed his lips to Shuichi's. Shuichi didn't seem to mind at all. He noticed that Yuki's belt was slapping him in the side. He mewed out in a little pain. It was a reminder to Yuki that he had the strangest fetishes. Like having sex with pants on. He hardly ever got naked. He could see the red mark that it was leaving. He removed his pants quickly without thinking. When the cool air hit him he blushed. He felt naked in front of Shuichi. Hell he was naked. It felt different though. When he glanced down at Shuichi he saw the eyes that were staring right through him. For just a moment he knew that Shuichi was trusting him to trust him. Yuki reached for the lotion again. He applied enough to cover three fingers. His hand disappeared from Shuichi's sight. He then felt it worming it's way between his cheeks. The entry of the first finger was nothing special. Well it was but it wasn't painful or surprising. The second one which stretched him was a little awkward feeling but he didn't mind. He was wanting the fingers to touch something. He couldn't explain it but he knew he would feel it. It was the third finger that always surprised him. When it entered him Shuichi began to lose control again. He rocked on the fingers and tried to burry them deeper into his body. Yuki himself began to lose control. The feeling of all of Shuichi's weight on his fingers was driving him crazy. He removed his fingers and placed a chaste kiss on Shuichi's lips. Shuichi nodded and began to sit up and turn around. Yuki flung Shuichi back to the bed. "No. like this." He whispered as he gazed into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi beamed and made a small nod. Yuki smirked and brushed some hair away from Shuichi's face. He placed another kiss on Shuichi's lips and sat up.  
  
He positioned just the tip of his erection at Shuichi's entrance. Already Shuichi moaned. Spitting out requests that Yuki would hurry up. A smirk formed on Yuki's mouth. Slowly he began to push into Shuichi. The farther he got the more he moaned. Louder and louder it came. Soon he himself began to moan. The pressure was getting to him. Slow wasn't going to do anymore. He quickly thrust himself the rest of the way in. Shuichi cried out. Pain and Pleasure both came out. Yuki panted a little. Shaky arms held him over Shuichi. He was able to finally look at Shuichi. His vision had blurred in and out. Shuichi reached up and grabbed Yuki's cheek. He brushed his thumbs over them. "Eiri" was the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth. "Eiri" had had enough and began to make small thrusting movements with his hips. Shuichi was all too happy to join the dance they had started. Shuichi began to cry out for more. When he cried out the name "Eiri" Yuki began to speed up his thrusts. Shuichi found it to be the trigger for this night's session. The louder he screamed the name the harder and faster Yuki went.  
  
Yuki was in a state of Nirvana. Shuichi had never called him by his real name. He always called him Yuki. Not that he really minded but it was a painful reminder of what had happened. He didn't need to be Yuki anymore. He had Shuichi. He had a new life. The boy that was under him panting his real name was all that he needed to be normal again. He always acted as the strong one. It was Shuichi's weakness that gave him that. Shuichi's need for him to be strong was all that it took. He had forgotten what had happened. When Shuichi came into his life he remembered everything. Even the bad things. He realized that forgetting them was just pushing them aside only to bring them back again. He knew he needed to face them and admit that it happened. He was raped. As a child he was raped by his teacher. Then he killed him. It had happened. He couldn't change it now. Forgetting it wasn't the answer. All he needed was Shuichi to help him move on. Yes there was no need for Yuki and more. Just Eiri.  
  
"Shuichi" Shuichi opened his eyes again. "Yu-Yuki?" He answered his voice shaking. "NO" came a loud boom from Yuki. It shook Shuichi's whole body. He moaned out. Yuki stopped his thrusting. "No. No more Yuki." Shuichi has become a little confused. "Eiri. It's Eiri." Eiri replied. Shuichi couldn't help but smile. "Eiri please. I want more." Eiri moaned deeply and began to thrust again. "EIRI!" screamed Shuichi and Eiri went back to deep thrusts. "always.call.me.Eiri." He punctuated each word with a thrust. Soon a rhythm formed where Shuichi and Eiri matched each other's thrusts. Eiri slipped his hands between the two bodies. He knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. He began to stroke Shuichi's hard member. The feel of it under his hand made him want to stroke it harder. To give Shuichi the pleasure he felt.  
  
Shuichi couldn't hold out much longer himself. Then when Eiri grabbed him he knew he was totally lost. With a final scream of the name Eiri Shuichi exploded. His passion spraying on Eiri's chest and his own. His inner walls clamped down on Eiri's cock. A moan and a large thrust and Eiri had emptied his passion into his pink haired lover. Eiri leaned down and kissed Shuichi. Another plus for Shuichi who was use to Yuki getting up and leaving. Then it clicked in his head. He didn't have sex with Yuki. He had just made love with Eiri. Returning the kiss he lay back down and began to fall asleep. He woke him self up enough to get up. He was about to pull some shorts on and go to sleep on the couch when he heard Eiri speak to him. "What are you doing?" Shuichi replied "I going to go to bed." Eiri grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and dragged him back to the bed. He pulled Shuichi into an embraces. "Stay. Always stay here. With me. Always call me Eiri." Then he fell asleep. Shuichi laid his head down on Eiri's chest. "I love you too."  
  
********************************* ************************************************* "Saaa that was a good story Eiri!" "Why did you change the names when you read it?" "It sounds better with out names in there." "..." "Well I think you should have put our names in there." "I did but then I changed them baka." "SHU-I-CHI! My name is Shuichi." "Ba-ka"  
  
Shuichi had gotten the sudden urge to yell the name Yuki but he knew that he couldn't. Eiri wasn't serious. Just being playful. The new book he had written was a detailed explanation of there life. Eiri pulled the book away from Shuichi and pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled Shuichi's ear and reached for his drink. "Eiri. Don you miss beer?" Shuichi pouted. It seemed that every time he brought home his Ramune drinks Eiri swiped some. Eiri scoffed and took a swig of Ramune. Ever since that night Eiri had changed. He seemed to be nicer and less snappy. He changed a lot of his habits. He still smoked like a train and drank beer but on more and more occasions he was drinking Ramune and trying to chew gum. Shuichi smiled and thought to himself. "Yuki drank beer. Eiri drinks ramune." "Do you really have to be so obsessed that someday you will name one of your books Ramune?" Eiri smirked and pulled Shuichi down to the couch. "To me everything is Ramune. You, the books, life, love. Everything is Ramune. You, Shuichi most of all are Ramune." He bumped an unopened bottle and it fell off the coffee table. They both watched it fall. Amazingly it didn't break. Both Eiri and Shuichi smiled. "I'll never let you break again." He lowered himself to Shuichi and kissed him. The Ramune bottle rolled away and on the back was a advertisement for the new book by Eiri Yuki. Ramune  
  
Fin  
  
*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my first published lemon! Well I'm in Vegas so I'm surprised that I got to write. Well the computer is in my room now but it's moving into the living room so I don't know if I will get to write for a while. The last part is so SAP. Heh I just had to. Well Next is the Yuri lemon for Ocean's lovers. *Sweatdrop* Well at least I got one done! 


End file.
